Media devices may experience buffering when playing streamed video content if the amount of video data being added to video data storage cannot meet a rate at which the device consumes the video data while playing the streamed video content. The user equipment cannot account for the bottlenecks on the network side, such as queuing congestion, in selecting bit-rates to solve buffering problems.